Manually operable ratchet mechanisms are used in a wide variety of devices for various applications for incrementally moving a mechanical member. For example only, such mechanisms are often employed in retractor instruments useful in surgical procedures for moving neighboring bone segments; e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,025 issued Aug. 13, 2002.